Bill (Tarantinoverse)
Bill is the titular main antagonist in the Kill Bill series. He is the older brother of Budd, the leader and founder of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad and the archenemy of The Bride who was responsible for killing her husband and hurting her violently. He was portrayed by the late legendary actor David Carradine. Early Life Bill and his brother Budd grew up together without a father although that a pimp named Esteban Vihaio acted as a father-figure for them for one time. He was once the student of Pai Mei and of Hattori Hanzō ,whom he betrayed. Eventually, in some point whose unknown, he had established the Dead Viper Assassination Squad ,a small assassinations for hire organisation. It is commonly thought that Bill ,whose not long after his betrayal at Hanzō, was also a part of the killing of O-Ren Ishii's parents. Avenging The Bride When he found out that his lover; Beatrix Kiddo was getting married and was pregnant, he came to her wedding rehearsal and the Bride herself said to her future husband that Bill himself is her father, he felt she betrayed him, so he sent the DeVAS to kill her and everyone whose in the event. Then, Bill shot her in the head, but she had survived and putted in a coma. So, he took her daughter and decided to raise her alone by his own. In the films Kill Bill ,Vol. 1 After The Bride's Revenge Beginings After the deaths of O-Ren and Vernita Green, he visited his brother and warned him that she will come after him. He asked his brother if he still kept up his own Hanzo sword ,but he became amazed when he had revealed by his brother that he had pawned it. Kill Bill, Vol. 2 After having dispatching Bill's henchmen and women, including Elle Driver after she took her eye out of her body and left her for dead in Budd's RV, Beatrix Kiddo finally confronted with Bill ,only to discover that their child was still alive and loves her father. Bill reminded Kiddo of her own violent ways and the fact of that love and violence are far from exclusive. Kiddo, who had heretofore operated as a machine-like instrument of vengeance was shaken but ultimately undeterred. After spending the evening with a peaceful dinner and watching a movie with their daughter, Kiddo and Bill had a brief sword fight. Death "Well, how do i look?" "You look...ready." ―Bill and Kiddo, moments before his death After having a short sword fight, in Bill's yard, Kiddo tapped Bill at the center of his chest, using the secret "Five-Point-Palm Exploding Heart Technique" that was taught to Kiddo by Pai Mei and not to Bill or everyone else, Bill understood the significance of this thing. Knowing that he would meet his death from an exploding heart once he took five steps from where he stood, as Kiddo cried a little bit ,Bill stepped into the darkness of his backyard, collapsed and died. Thus that, Kiddo's personal vendetta was accomplished at last. Personality Bill is an extremely powerful, ruthless, manipulative, evil, ruthless and cold individual, who has lots of skills, but he isn't strong than the Bride. Skills Bill had lots of great skills, such as: * Martial Arts: '''Bill was most likely an expert at martial arts as he was trained by Pai Mei and evidently held his own against the aged master upon delivering Beatrix for training. * '''Intelligence: '''Bill was an extremely intelligent person, he has high-level intelligence and he was sophisticated much more than Kiddo was. * '''Handguns: '''He frequently used handguns on his targets and demonstrated a lightning-quick draw with his revolver and precise aim with his truth-serum pistol. * '''Miscellaneous Skills: Aside from those skills, Bill was also shown to be highly intelligent and planned his moves and crimes at advance, as well as he created a powerful truth serum. A true renaissance man, he was able to seamlessly transition from storytelling or flute-playing into sudden violence. Despite being no longer in his prime, he was the most formidable character in the movies. Quotes Category:Mature Category:Crime Lord Category:Titular Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Old Villains Category:In love villains Category:Assassin Category:Business Villains Category:Pimps Category:Master of Hero Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Leader Category:Parents Category:Big Bads Category:Martial Artists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Tragic Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Honorable Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Tarantinoverse Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Fighter Category:Murderer Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Criminals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind